This invention relates generally to a valve which can selectively connect a plurality of conduits to a single port and more particularly relates to a control valve which can be programmed in any predetermined sequence.
Control valves for selectively controlling the flow in a plurality of conduits are available in the art. However, they suffer from various disadvantages, such as being unable to rapidly move from one conduit to another and assure proper alignment. That is, the valve generally cannot move from one conduit to another rapidly and assure proper alignment of a conduit with the output port. Also they are generally not capable of extremely rapid or programmed selection of conduits.